Don't Go
by Yukina Ryuzaki
Summary: SouMako OneShot (With a glimpse of Seijuro x Gou) They hold so much love for each other in their hearts... But that's not enough I you never say what's on your mind.


"Sousuke-kun... Are you going to throw a tantrum the rest of the night?"

Sousuke and Makoto had been together for a few months now. It all started when Sousuke needed a place to stay for the night. Makoto just happened to be the only one to answer his phone, and have an empty couch. Makoto didn't ask any questions when Sousuke came over with an over-sized duffle bag. That is-out loud anyways...

 _'I thought he said one night...'_

In fact, when Sousuke saw that Makoto was the one to answer, he had no intentions of leaving any time soon.

The two had been living together in Makoto's one-bedroom apartment. And today...wasn't a good day at home. Sousuke was laying down on the couch facing the living room area. Eyes shut.

"I told you nothing happened... Sousuke?"

"Hmph!" Sousuke turned on his side, facing his back to Makoto.

"Seriously Sou?! You're unbelievable!" Makoto stormed off into their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Sousuke jumped when he heard the loud bang. He peeked over his shoulder looking in the direction of their room. With a huff, Sousuke made his way down the hall and to their door. Just as he was about to knock-

"Ow!" Makoto flung the door open and hit Sousuke in the face with the door. Makoto had a small bag, probably filled with clothes. He had his winter coat and scarf on as well. "Where the hell are you going?" Sousuke looked down at the boy in front of him.

"Somewhere where I won't be ignored over childish things!" Makoto spat his angry words out.

Sousuke glared at Makoto's words. "And where would that be?!"

"I'm going to Haru's! And you can't stop me." Makoto was holding back tears by now.

They had arguments like this, here and there. But... they had switched places. Normally it was Sousuke who left. Makoto wouldn't have any clues as to where he'd go. But he'd always come back that night, reeking of alcohol and tears streaming down his face. Sousuke would leave only with his phone and wallet, never with a bag in hand. There was only one night when Sousuke didn't come home. Makoto had gotten a call from Rin saying that he was down at the bar sleeping. In a hurry Makoto went to get him.

But Makoto was leaving with a bag. And he wasn't going to a bar...he was going to Haru's...

"No!" Sousuke grabbed Makoto by the wrist, causing him to yelp. "Why would you go there?! Can't you go somewhere else?!"

"I said I'm going to Haru's! Let me go!" Makoto jerked his hand free from Sousuke's grip.

"Makoto!" Makoto didn't turn back. He threw on his shoes, "Makoto!" And just like that... He ran out the front door and down the street. "MAKOTO!" Sousuke stood at the door as he watched Makoto disappear into the night.

Sousuke walked back to the living room and flopped himself on the couch. 'It's ok. He just needs some space.' Sousuke threw his head into his hands. 'He'll come back. I came back... Makoto will come back.'

Sousuke kept checking the clock.

9:30

10:15

10:45

11...

Midnight.

"Where the hell is he?!" Sousuke stood up from the couch and made his way into their bedroom. He changed his clothes and put on his coat and the hat the Makoto had just gotten him this past week. "Dammit... You better be ok." Sousuke walked back out into the living room. He grabbed his house keys and put on his shoes. "You better be ok..."

Sousuke walked all the way to Haru's... As he stood contemplating whether or not to go in and retrieve his lover, Sousuke heard a crash come from inside. That was all he needed to make up his mind. Sousuke barged in through the front door, huffing and puffing.

Inside was Haru, carrying a drunken Makoto to the couch.

"Ah... so the evil warlord has finally arrived."

"Nanase-"

"He's been crying the whole time. I'm pretty sure he was crying before he even set foot through my door..."

"What?"

"Since you're here I don't have to drive him home. Please-" Haru turned and looked up at Sousuke, "Cut the crap. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you... So why are you trying so hard to hurt him? He loves you, idiot." Haru turned down the hallway, "Show yourselves out. Take the spare, I'll get it back later."

Sousuke looked down at Makoto. "Makoto..." He stroked his cheek softly. Makoto's eyes were swollen, still wet from his early tears. Sousuke picked him up and put him on his back. "Let's go home..."

"Sousuke..." Makoto gripped his shoulder tighter. He buried his face into the back of Sousuke's neck and began sniffing him. "Stupid head..."

"I know."

"I hate you, you jerk."

"I know."

"Jerk."

"I know... Makoto-"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." Sousuke felt Makoto smile on the back of his neck.

"I love you, dummy."

Sousuke walked with Makoto on his back the whole way home.

"Sousuke... Cold..."

"Huh? Are you cold?" Makoto shook his head. "I don't understand."

"You're cold."

"Oh, sorry. I walked out without grabbing my scarf." Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. His breathing got heavier. Makoto was blowing hot air on his neck. "Makoto... please stop doing that..."

"Eh? Why...?"

"Because I asked you to." Sousuke had turned bright red.

"Then I'll do this." Makoto began placing soft kisses on his neck.

"That's not helping either!" Sousuke was now struggling to walk properly. "Please... I'm begging you."

"But Rin says that kisses warm people up both inside and out." Makoto began to pout.

 _'Rin... you bastard.'_ Sousuke shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"Fine." Makoto snuggled up to Sousuke more. _'I'm gonna kill him.'_

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Sousuke could feel warm tears land on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry... Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"What?!"

"Just hear me out... We always fight...there are days when I feel scared you might leave and never come back." Makoto started to cry again, and Sousuke stopped dead in his tracks. "Like one day, you'll wake up and realize that I'm not the one. That it's actually someone who's real close by." Makoto brought his leg down, and got off Sousuke. "...Maybe we should take a break. Figure out if this is what we both really want." Makoto wiped away his tears and looked up at Sousuke.

"..." Sousuke couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Makoto's mouth. He was fighting back tears with all his might. "I understand." Sousuke looked to the side, avoiding Makoto's gaze. Not like it mattered, cause Makoto was doing the exact same thing. Makoto's eyes were wide open...that wasn't the answer he thought he was gonna get out of Sousuke.

Their worlds were shifting... No, not shifting... They were falling apart.

' _This is what he wants... Don't be selfish and make things worse, Sousuke.'_

 _'So... That's how he's been feeling this whole time? I knew it...'_ "I guess you can come and grab a few things. Do you have an idea where you're gonna stay tonight?" _'Rin's of course.'_

"Rin's. I'll give him a call when we get back to the apartment."

"Alright."

They made their way back... Shrouded in agonizing silence.

When they finally reached the apartment, Sousuke was the one who pulled out his key.

"You can keep the key, until you've finished gathering all of your belongings."

"Seems fair." Makoto took off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen., while Sousuke made a bee-line to the bedroom. It was so quiet, except for the constant shuffle in the bedroom. _'Don't think about it. Don't think about it... Just wait.'_

And wait he would have to do. Makoto didn't say anything when Sousuke walked out the door. He watched from the door as his lover left. After a moment or two, after Sousuke was long gone, Makoto turned to shut the door.

*CLICK*

Makoto dropped to his knees crying and trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth. _'I wasn't the one...'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh." When Rin opened the door, he was greeted with a depressed Sousuke. He wasn't crying, but there was no light in his eyes anymore. He didn't even look up at Rin. "Come on in." Rin moved to the side allowing his friend in. "You wanna talk about?" Sousuke said nothing as he flopped himself on the couch. "What happened?"

"I'm...no longer wanted."

"What-?" Sousuke threw his head in his hands and started crying. "Sousuke!"

"I can't be by his side anymore!" Rin trying to console his friend, placed a hand on his shoulder. Sousuke leaned on him and cried even harder.

 **-1 WEEK LATER-**

The two hadn't spoken to each other in this time.

"You gonna go get your things today?"

"Yeah. The sooner I get myself out of there, the better it'll be for him."

"Sousuke-"

"I'm ok, Rin." But he wasn't... He wasn't eating properly anymore. He wasn't taking good care of himself. And there was nothing anyone could do for him.

"You gonna shower today? You're starting to stink. I don't think you wanna worry Makoto , right?" Sousuke threw off his clothes, it was the same thing he wore when he left.

"I guess."

"Alright. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I still have my key, so if he's not there I can just get in myself."

"Alright."

"I hope he's not home." Sousuke turned and left. _'Please be there. I-...I need... I need to see you. Hear you. Touch you.'_

When Sousuke opened the door, "I'm home." He let it slip. 'Crap...' But no one answered. "Makoto?" He yelled. Again, no reply. Sousuke proceeded to let himself in.

4 hours went by and Sousuke was finally done gathering all of his things. "That should be it. I don't think I'm forgetting anything else." Sousuke got up from the floor and proceeded out the bedroom door and down the hall. Taking one last look at the place he had called home for months. The place that he shared with Makoto. The place that held all of their memories.

 **~FLASHBACK: Sousuke is leaning against the kitchen counter watching Makoto cook dinner for the two of them. With a soft sigh, he walks up and hugs Makoto around the waist from behind.**

 **"Silly, I'm almost done ok?" Makoto chuckled.**

 **"Smells sweet." Makoto looked over his shoulder at Sousuke with confusion written on his face. "You smell so sweet." Sousuke leaned more on Makoto taking in his lovers sent. Makoto reached behind him and placed a hand on Sousuke's cheek. END OF FLASHBACK~**

Sousuke checked for anything he might be forgetting in the kitchen. Nothing.

 **~FLASHBACK: It's Christmas, and it's snowing outside.**

 **"Here, Makoto." Sousuke offered Makoto a cup of Hot Chocolate.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"So, what movie did you pick?"**

 **"I still haven't picked one." Makoto was on the ground in front of the TV looking through all of their DVDs. Sousuke sat down behind him on the couch. "Oh! How about you pick one? Didn't you get that new Avengers Movie?"**

 **"It's not new, it's been out for awhile actually. Hang on. I think that's in our room." END OF FLASHBACK~**

Sousuke looked over at the stack of movies, and found his. He took it from the pile, and placed it in his bag. Afterwards Sousuke looked about the room. "That should be it." Sousuke walked over to the entrance and turned back and looked down the hallway.

 **~FLASHBACK:**

 **"Sousuke!" Sousuke turned around and looked down at Makoto. "You almost forgot your lunch again." Makoto lifted the bento box up.**

 **"Ah, thanks."**

 **"Geez, what would you do without me?"**

 **"I have no idea. I can't see me doing anything with anyone besides you." He smirked, and Makoto blushed. He leaned down and Makoto leaned up. Their lips softly pressed together for a few moments.**

 **"Be safe on your way home."**

 **"I will." Sousuke turned his back to Makoto and put his shoe on. "Alright, I'm off. Wait for me!" END OF FLASHBACK~**

He stopped when he grabbed the door knob. ~Sousuke! Sousuke... Sou. I love you.~ He looked back down the hallway, but no one was there. Sousuke opened the door and walked out. After making sure everything was locked up, Sousuke turned and began his journey back to Rin's.

 **-3 YEARS LATER-**

Sousuke managed to get his own place and moved out of Rin's house. The place normally looks like a tornado went through. Sousuke doesn't care about hygiene all that much, so on rare occasions he'll shower... His hair is now on his shoulders, shaggy as ever. He has a short beard and moustache. Whenever Rin and him hung out, he'd always drown himself in alcohol. If it weren't for work, he'd probably stay there forever. A total recluse.

Makoto finished his college studies and got a job as a grade school teacher. But he wasn't any better. He barely ate. He didn't like hanging out with friends anymore. He devoted himself to work. Never took a sick day, or vacation. When he's home, he's constantly reminded of Sousuke. And at night he'd wear is school jacket, he forgot, to sleep. Every night he would cry himself to sleep and wake up doing the same exact thing he did the day before. He'd gotten thin...and pale.

"If those two idiots keep this up, they're going to die."

"I agree... So, what's the plan?"

Haru, Rin, Nagisa, Rei and Gou all gathered at a café to discuss the situation about their friends.

"Get them back together of course!" Rin exclaimed, raising everyone's attention in the café.

"That's a no brainer... What I mean is how?"

"Oh! It's almost summer, why don't we all have a get together and have the two of them come?" Nagisa suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad. So who's inviting who?" Rei adjusted his glasses a bit.

"Sousuke will come if Gou asks him. If I do it, he might get suspicious." Rin said. Gou looked at Rin with annoyed expression on her face for being called Gou.

"I'll invite Mako-chan!" Nagisa raised his hand

"Then that settles everything."

 **-DAY OF GET TOGETHER-**

 **~With Sousuke~**

"Sousuke!" Rin was outside banging on the door. "Open up!" Sousuke lazily got out of bed, with a few clangs here and there of empty beer bottles. And lazily answered the door...in his underwear. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Not going."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're all plotting something and I want nothing to do with it."

"What're you talking about, idiot? No one is planning anything!"

"Then why did Gou tell me to shave, and cut my hair?"

"Cause you look like a caveman!"

"Hmm..." Sousuke turned back around and walked into the bathroom.

"You better be showering and shaving!"

"Yes, mom." Sousuke yelled from the bathroom. Rin hearing the shower be turned on turn his attention to the messy house.

"What a dump... I leave you for only a few days and look. " Rin grabbed a trash bag and began cleaning, "Hopefully things so smoothly tonight." Rin was nearly finished when Sousuke walked out of the steamy bathroom. "Not bad. Good to know you still look good when you're cleaned up." Sousuke looked down at what he was wearing.

"I guess."

"Do you still use that same old cologne? "

"Yeah... I have a tiny bit on."

"Alright, you ready to go?"

"I guess..."

"Don't tell me that's the only reply I'm gonna get out of you." Sousuke shrugged his shoulders. "What am I gonna do."

'I'm sorry Rin. I know you're trying to help, but...I don't think anyone can fix me.'

"Ok. Let's go. Nagisa and Rei are already there."

"At Gou's house?"

"Yup. You can meet her husband, and their new baby."

"Ah... So she did marry him."

"Who?"

"Don't even act. Mikoshiba."

"Oh, then she told you."

"Of all the guys around her..."

"He's actually not all that bad. And she seems real happy. I thought you met up while she was pregnant."

"Yeah. That's how I knew about Mikoshiba. I just can't remember which one she said it was."

"Ah, it's Mikoshiba Seijuro."

"So, Gou is now a Mikoshiba...How was the wedding?"

"It was actually really beautiful."

"I can see you blubbering down the aisle..." Sousuke missed a lot of things during the last three years as you can see...

"Shut up! So what if I was!" Sousuke chuckled to himself.

 **~With Makoto~**

"Haru... I don't have time-"

"Don't start that again Makoto. C'mon. Everyone is already there. I'm pretty sure we're the only ones."

"But I still have paperwork that needs to be completed." Haru walked up to Makoto and pulled him away from his work.

"Makoto! You've been working too hard lately! How many times have you passed out due to over exhaustion?" Haru asked with anger in his voice. Makoto winced at the tone. Haru looked down on the floor not realizing he had stepped on something when he pulled at Makoto. He bent down to pick it up-

"UH, that's-!" It was Sousuke's jacket. Haru was holding it in his hands and gave Makoto a solemn expression. "I just never go around to giving it back..."

"It's been 3 years."

"I've been busy... You know that."

"Makoto... You didn't have any plans on giving it back, did you?" Makoto wasn't looking at Haru anymore. Instead he looked everywhere but at Haru. "Whatever. I'll stop asking. C'mon let's go. Haven't you been wanting to see Gou's baby again?" Makoto gave up all resistance and followed Haru out the door.

 **~At the Party~**

"Alright, they should all be here any minute now!" Gou was finishing preparations. She had her little Izumi on her back in a baby carrier.

"Babe, do you want me to take her?" Seijuro asked wrapping his arms around Gou's waist..

"NO WAY! Keep your filthy hands off my darling niece!" Rin walked in through the door causing a ruckus.

"Onii-chan!" Gou turned to face her brother. "Glad you two could make it!" She smiled sweetly up at Sousuke. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Sorry, Gou."

"Still Kou..." She hugged the large man and smiled, " I'm really happy you're here. So!" She said as she released him. "How've you been?"

"Shitty." Rin replied, motioning for his sister to fork over the sleeping child. Gou, getting the message turned her back to her brother. Rin reached behind her and pulled Izumi out and held her.

"I'm sor ry."

"It's not your fault. I'm fine." Gou looked at him with a concerned expression playing on her face. "What's her name?" Sousuke was quick to change the conversation. And Gou smiled and turned to her brother.

"Izumi. I named her Izumi."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Haha, thanks!" Gou confessed a long time ago to Sousuke, but after she found out he liked Makoto, she made it her job to get them together. By any means possible.

*DING-DONG!*

"Oh! That must be them!" Gou walked over to answer the door. Sousuke poked gently at the baby in Rin's arms.

"Maybe Dai-chan or Fuku-chan would've been better."

"Are you trying to say she's like daifuku!?" Rin Exclaimed loudly causing the baby to stir in her sleep.

"Nii-chan! That's it you lose your baby privileges!" Gou walked up and took her baby from Rin's grasp, she then proceeded to give her to Seijuro.

Sousuke looked up at the door to see who was the person they were waiting for, only to be met with a shocked Makoto. "Makoto."

"Sou-" Makoto's words were caught in his throat, then tears began pouring out uncontrollably. Makoto covered his mouth and quickly turned around and ran out the door.

"Makoto!" Sousuke dashed out the door after Makoto. _'Why are you crying?! Makoto!'_ ~"MAKOTO! STOP!" Makoto began to run low on stamina after a few minutes.

 _'Stupid. Stupid... Why is he here?! I'm still not ready!' "No way!"_

"Can't we talk?!"

"No!" Sousuke had just about had enough.

"MAKOTO!"

"NO!" Sousuke picked up speed, he was now just a few strides away from getting a hold of Makoto.

"Dammit! Stop!" Sousuke reached out.

"No!" And grabbed hold of Makoto.

"Got you." They were both out of breath. Sousuke pulled his arm back while still holding onto Makoto's wrist. "Makoto..." Sousuke pulled Makoto into his embrace. He could feel Makoto's tears on his chest. "I love you."

"Huh?!" Makoto looked up at Sousuke with his eyes wide open.

"Do you think they're ok?"

"He ran after him, right?" Seijuro replied to his wife's question. "But if things turn out good, I'm pretty sure they won't be coming back to celebrate. They'll probably have their own celebration. So, shall we start the party?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I just hope they start talking to each other more. They both need to talk about their feelings or neither of them will know and they'll be back to square one again."

Sousuke leaned down, and brought Makoto's face closer to his. "I said I love you." You could see both the sadness and love in Sousuke's eyes. Makoto stood on his tippy toes to close the gap between them and kissed Sousuke. Sousuke didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

"I love you!"

They shared many kisses that night.

THE END


End file.
